


Open Doors

by S_Oliver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Oliver/pseuds/S_Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is looking for answers to his mother's death in all the wrong places, notably the paranormal. In the basement of the Hale house, he discovers that the after life he was chasing was real, and furthermore, there happens to be a ghost, Derek, from the fire following him, and Stiles is the only one who can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors

_"There are greater forces at work in this world than just magic."_

 

 

Open Doors

 

_Death is something that no one likes to think about. It's plagued human society for years, taunting, scaring, coercing; injecting those who recognize it with a dreadful feeling of isolation._

_To those who witness death, ideas and realities open that might not have been visible before._

_Some go mad within these realities._

_Some follow death._

_But some stay around, and they create holes, rips in the gateway between the dead and the living._

_Stiles becomes one of these rips when he watches his mother die._

 

\-----

 

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Scott asks.

Stiles groans and turns around, shinning the flash light directly into Scott's face.

"Dude, its Halloween, it’s a burned down house and like eleven people died in it. How is this _not_ a good idea?"

Scott shrugs and pulls out his inhaler and shakes it, looking around nervously. Stiles sighs and places his hands on his hips.

"Seriously?" Stiles asks.

"Dude, its freaky out here. It makes my asthma act up." Scott replies.

Stiles shakes his head and continues walking on. Scott trails close behind. They make their way through the dark forest before the Hale house. Legend has it that an entire family burned to death in the early nineties. Notably, when the house was searched there was evidence of animal blood in the basement, so much that it was believed that the family was part of the occult. Further evidence of bone reconstruction believed that the parents of the family had beat or tortured the children, and evidence of accelerant lead to the final conclusion that the family had been victims of ritualistic suicide.

They reach the clearing before the house and quickly make their way across.

"I don't wanna do this anymore." Scott cries, he puts both his hands on Stiles and pulls him back, looking around panicked. "What if there's like a survivor and he's horribly disfigured and he tries to kill us... or worse eat us alive?"

"I'd welcome it." Stiles mutters under his breath. Scott turns him around.

"What?"

"I said don't be ridiculous!" Stiles yells. "Now _come on,_ we only have a few hours before the sun comes up."

They enter through the front door, being careful not to rip the still hanging police tape that says "Do Not Enter." As far as Stiles knows this place is still abandoned and is miles from public roads. They should be undisturbed. He takes out a small blue print of the house and flashes his light on it.

"Dude, your dad is going to kill you." Scott says, looking at the laid out floor plan.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Stiles replies. He gives Scott a smirk but Scott is less than impressed.

"But there's nothing desperate about this...?" Scott replies. Stiles just scoffs.

"I can't believe an entire family died in here." Scott whispers. He walks around the room and runs his hand along the walls, seared wall paper, ash still on the floor. Stiles puts the floor plan on the floor and looks over it. The house is huge but he quickly locates the door that leads to the basement. Scott walks over and looks down.

"Wait.. you want to go-"

Stiles cuts him off. "Yeah, come on."

They make their way into the kitchen and find the door beside the fridge. It's still intact, actually looks as if the fire hasn't touched it. Stiles shines his light at the doorknob and reaches for it.

"Wait!" Scott yells, "Are you _sure_ we wanna do this? What if we piss some spirits off or something?"

Stiles smiles at him. "Isn't that the whole point?" He grips the doorknob and turns it. There's a sound of metal on metal and Stiles looks at the handle confused.

"Hmm, I guess it’s locked?" Stiles questions.

Scott sighs a breath of relief. "Good, can we go?"

Stiles tries the doorknob a few more times but to no avail. He huffs a breath of disappointment and rolls his eyes.

_Come back._

A cold air rushes through the room and there is the sound of metal on metal.

Then a long creek as the door behind them opens up.

Scott swallows audibly and turns around, eyes wide. He looks over at Stiles who is grinning, eyes spilling with excitement.

Before Scott can react Stiles is through the door down the steps. Scott runs after him but a gust of wind slams the door close in his face. He pounds on the door.

"Stiles! Stiles!"

 

\-----

 

Scott's screams are muffled in the basement. Stiles isn't paying attention to him anyway. His flashlight is whirling around the room, looking for anything. The walls are black as night, made from brick and concrete. Nothing remains but the ground, which is stained red. He sees two black scorched spots on the ground and immediately recognizes them from his father's case file. That's where Derek and his mother burned to death.

There is a low growl and Stiles turns around and swipes the room with his flash light again.

"I knew it," he says under his breath, excitement eclipsing his fear "I knew it was real."

Stiles has been waiting his whole life for this moment. The after life, the paranormal, the life after death. Ever since his mother died in front of him, her face twisted in pain as her heart finally gave out, he's been searching for answers, answers that she's okay, that she's happy.

_You shouldn't be here._

_Go back._

Stiles spins in a circle, he can feel something in the room.

"I-I know you're here." Stiles says. He pulls out a small tape recorder from his jacket pocket and turns it on. "You can talk to me. I'm a friend."

_Avenge us._

"Please, you see, I lost someone too. I need to know that she's okay. I need your help, okay? I'm sure you want to contact someone on this side. Right? Right?" Stiles whimpers.

Nothing.

He hears nothing.

He sees nothing.

"Please! I can't go on like this." Stiles falls to his knees. "Please just tell me there is something beyond this. Tell me that when I-I... when I die I'll be with her."

Silence.

He waits a little longer.

Silence.

"Damn it!" Stiles screams, on the verge of tears. He goes to his back pack and pulls out a Ouija board, his camcorder, and a tripod. He quickly sets up his camera and angles it at the ground. He hits record and then sets up the board.

"You can't just open doors and then go away." Stiles cries, "I need the truth."

_Truth._

_Truths?_

_What truths?_

Stiles wipes his eyes with his sleeve and places his hands on the planchette. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He thinks about his mother, he thinks about how everything has lead up to this moment, in the basement of a dead family looking for fleeting answers.

But he needs these answers.

There's a blast of wind on Stiles’ face and he can feel heat all around him.

_You help us._

_We will help you._

_Help Derek._

_Derek._

_Derek._

The heat is intense. Stiles can feel it ripping through his skin, ripping into his body. The room ignites in light and he can hear screams. Stiles is screaming with them.

The fire, it burns through Stiles' clothing, leaving him exposed, like a nerve. The light dims and Stiles sees a man not much older than him on the ground, his body is covered in fire. His skin has melted away and his muscle is red and raw. He's looking at Stiles, eyes dead, locked onto him.

Stiles reaches for him, but the fire over takes them both.

Everything goes black.

_Help him._

 

\-----

 

_"... saying you don't know what happened?"_

_"No, sir, his blood pressure was a little low but his blood work came back normal. He has no signs of injury."_

_"Then how does something like this happen?"_

_"I have no answers."_

Stiles groans and tries to open his eyes. He's immediately surrounded by large warm arms, he recognizes them and sighs.

"Stiles, oh God, Stiles." His father says into his ear. There are kisses pressed to the side of his head and his father grips tighter.

"Dad, what happened?" Stiles asks, confused. He remembers going to the house and going into the basement but after that things are hazy.

"I'll leave you alone." The doctors says and steps out.

His dad pulls back and sits on the side of his bed.

"Scott brought you in, carried you through the woods after he found you, unconscious in the basement of the _Hale house and with my case file._ " His dad explains irritated. "What were you thinking? Going there in the middle of the night by yourselves. You could have been seriously hurt, that place is off limits for a reason."

Stiles lowers his head and his dad sighs. He puts a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I can't lose you, Stiles, I can't. Okay?"

Stiles looks up at his dad. His father, the man that was so strong when his mother died, couldn't look at him because the thought of Stiles dying was too much for him. Stiles reaches out and rubs his dad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't think it would be so dangerous. I just wanted to have..." Stiles shakes his head, "I'm sorry."

His dad sniffs and seems to pull himself together.

"I have to get to work, okay?" He says, a sympathetic look on his face. "They want you to stay for another day but then you can come home and just... please don't do anything like that again."

Stiles' dad brings him into another hug and then stands up.

"I brought you your laptop and the stuff you had with you is in that bag on the chair."

Stiles nods and his father walks out of the room. Stiles runs his hands through his short hair and lays back. He's trying to think of what happened last night. He remembers the basement, he remembers setting up the Ouija board, but what happened after that?

"My camera!" Stiles answers out loud. He reaches over to the chair next to his bed and looks through the bag. He pulls out his camera and his tape recorder, he ejects the memory cards in both of them and slips them both into the memory card reader.

He boots his laptop and swipes his finger on the finger print reader, of course it reads it wrong and on the fifth try he's finally in. He thought that feature was so cool when he bought this thing.

He opens his video editing software and immediately imports the .mov from last night. He simultaneously opens Audacity and imports the .wav from the digital tape recorder. He immediately realizes when it finishes importing that something is wrong. It's only forty seconds long, even though he vividly remembers holding it for at least five minutes.

He plugs in his head phones and hits play.

"I need the truth."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Stiles turns his head and he thinks he hears something. He stops the recording and rewinds and amplifies the sound.

Silence.

But then he hears long drawn out whispers.

"Truth?"

"Truths?"

"What truths?"

Stiles' heart beat goes through the roof and he can hear his heart monitor beeping rapidly. He continues listening. He can hear him fumbling around with the Ouija board

"You help us."

"We will help you."

"Help Derek."

"Derek."

"Derek."

Silence.

Then the sound of his own screams sends a jolt of fear though him and his heart monitor goes off. Two nurses enter his room and immediately turn the monitor off and check his vitals. Stiles takes his head phones off.

"Mr. Stilinksi, your blood pressure is one sixty seven over one twenty three, are you okay?"

Stiles shakes his head and replies, "Sorry, just watching something scary on my laptop."

The nurse shakes his head, "Well please refrain from doing that, to get blood pressure that high you must be pretty sensitive to whatever you were watching."

Stiles looks up at him, "Wait, are you calling me a wimp?"

The nurse only smiles back. "Just try to stay calm, you've had a rough night."

Stiles rolls his eyes and puts his head phones back on.

 _Derek,_ He thinks, _Derek, the kid that died? How am I supposed to help him?_

Stiles tries to open the video file but he finds that it’s corrupted. He slams his laptop shut and plays with his bottom lip.

_Who is Derek?_

Stiles realizes he's being watched. He looks up and sees a tall man with black hair watching him from behind the blinds of his room. Stiles swivels his head and widens his eyes at the man, giving him a "What are you doing here look."

The man looks behind him and then turns back around, as if he's surprised that Stiles is looking at him. He moves a little to the right and when Stiles’ eyes follow him, his mouth drops and he walks off. Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes. He forgot how many creepy people hang out in hospitals. How many would stare at his mother when they would walk to the cafe.

He shakes his head of those memories and opens his laptop again. He begins to work on clarifying the voice he's recorded on the tape, this is amazing paranormal evidence.

Half way through editing the audio he's recorded he feels something. He looks up and nearly leaps out of his skin when that man, the one he saw earlier, is standing in front of his bed.

"You can see me." He says.

Stiles looks at him confused. "Uhm, duh?"

"No," the man says, "Not 'duh', no one else can see me."

"Heh, right," Stiles says, "Look, I dunno what loony bin you escaped from, but can you kindly go back? I'm kinda busy."

The man doesn't move. He just glares at Stiles.

"Fine," Stiles says, finally irritated. He reaches for his bed remote and hits the "nurse" button. A nurse almost immediately enters the room.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Can you escort this man out of my room please?" Stiles asks.

The man just puts his hands on his hips and sighs.

The nurse looks at Stiles, confused. "What man, sir?"

The nurse then walks up to Stiles, walking right through the man's body, and checks his vitals.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Stiles is dumfounded.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It was a joke."

The nurse shakes her head. "I have other things to be doing. Please don't use the call button unless you absolutely need something, okay?"

The nurse leaves and Stiles stares at the man.

"So... who are you?" Stiles asks, "Reaper? Demon? Poltergeist? It?"

The man sighs and looks at his boots. "I'm Derek."

Stiles' mouth drops open and he leans forward.

"I don't know how I got here," Derek says, "The last thing I remember is being at home with my family and being..." he looks at his hands and body, "younger."

Stiles doesn't say anything.

"As far as I know... you're the only one who can see me." Derek says.

Stiles is still silent.

_Help him._

_Help Derek._

"Help me?" Derek asks, "Please... I don't understand what's going on."

Stiles doesn't know what to think. He's either hallucinating or Derek is a really real ghost who really needs his help and he may be the real link he needs to the "other side". Something he's been searching for, for far too long.

"I don't know either, and I don't know why you think I can help you." Stiles says.

"You can see me, that means something." Derek replies. Stiles looks at him long and hard.

"Okay," Stiles says, "Arlight, I'll help you. I-I don't know _how_ exactly but... okay."


End file.
